The lady the chuaffuer and the time lord
by puppy32482
Summary: Join the Ponds, the Doctor ,Sybil,Branson and Isis as they go on a quest to save downton and the world!
1. Chapter 1 introduction

**Authors note: I did some research and found there were hardly any doctor who/Downton abbey fanfics and even less that had both the ponds and S/B so I wrote this the alien is completely original I hope you enjoy this story**

**Puppy**

In the TARDIS

Amy was in her and Rory's bedroom flipping through their 12 photo albums when she found the note it read 'TARDIS in Buckingham palace' she raised her eyebrows slipped the note in her pocket then she heard the Doctor bellow " AMY POND TO THE CONTROL ROOM I REPEAT AMY POND TO THE CONTROL ROOM", she got up, trudged along the corridor and in to the control room. It was chaos Rory was holding on to the railing with what looked like a saucepan on his head whispering to himself the Doctor had things scattered everywhere "Doctor what is going on and why is Rory wearing that saucepan as a hat" the Doctor threw his friend another saucepan and said "Se… I mean the TARDIS is being stubborn she keeps dragging us back to a unknown point in time definitely earth but the question is where and when" "that still doesn't explain why my husband is wearing a saucepan on his head" but the Doctor wasn't listening he was talking to his TARDIS again "come on dear could you just tell us WHERE you're taking us" muttered the Doctor "OH JUST TELL HER" yelled Rory "OK um Amy we are going to….. umm crash land so get down and put that saucepan on your head."

Meanwhile at Downton Abbey (Sybil) 

Sybil opened her eyes sat up and reached for the bell, then she realised that it was Saturday and that she had planned to go on a drive with Tom so she dressed quickly and ran down to collect the picnic before she was missed at breakfast. To her surprise the house was silent she looked at the clock it was seven already the servants would have been up and making breakfast but Mrs Patmore and Daisy were both missing from the kitchen. Sybil grabbed the picnic basket, called Isis and made her way out of the back door.

In the chuaffuers cottage 

Tom was woken by a knock at the door "alright William I'm coming I'm coming" grumbled Tom pulling on his dressing gown. To his surprise it was not William standing at the door it was Sybil "Tom I'm so glad you've not gone too" she said giving him a hug "what are you talking about Sybil of course I'm not gone" said Tom "everyone's gone from the house Ma ma ,Pa pa, my sisters and all the servants too" "I'd better get dressed would you wait downstairs for a minute" he said flying upstairs. When Tom was dressed the two of them walked to the garage. Tom looked up at the sky in horror he shouted "SYBIL LOOK OUT "as he pushed her out of the way ,when they picked themselves up off the floor they saw big blue box right where Sybil was standing


	2. Chapter 2 Are we nearly there yet?

**Authors note: sorry for the weird layout word is playing up at the moment please review and tell me what you think.**

When the Doctor, Amy and Rory emerged from the TARDIS they were met by a finely dressed young woman and a rather grubby man all dressed in green, the Doctor was the first to speak

"hello I'm the Doctor and this is Amy and Rory and you two are…" he said "I'm Sybil and this is To…. Branson can we er…. help you" said the young woman

"have you noticed anything well….unusual lately?" questioned the Doctor

"actually we have everyone is gone just disappeared in the night servants as well".

"Well the TARDIS brought us here to bring them back then " the Doctor said

"can I offer you and your friends some tea Doctor" said Sybil politely

"yes please" said Amy

"well come into the garage and find yourselves a seat"

Sybil made conversation with the strange trio unable to hide her curiosity while tom went off to make the tea. About 5 minutes later Tom came back with the tea "umm Doctor your blue box has gone" said Tom as he poured Amy some tea the Doctor immediately leapt up and dashed out of the door the others followed him ,

"WHERES MY TARDIS" bellowed the Doctor.

"Buckingham palace" said Amy

"How do you know that?" said the Doctor

"I found this in one of the photo albums" she said handing him the note.

"Well how are we meant to get there without the TARDIS" grumbled the Doctor

"By car of course" said Tom grinning

"Can you drive goggles" questioned the Doctor

"My names Tom and id be a pretty useless chauffeur if I couldn't drive" said Tom laughing. About a quarter of the way through the journey the Doctor exclaimed "is this how normal people travel"

"yes " sighed Rory

"Toom are we nearly there yet" moaned the Doctor

"Not yet doctor about another hour and a half to go" said Tom


End file.
